


Bast's Reward

by QueenieLacy



Series: Lose Control [13]
Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: Cousin Incest, Dancing, Erik is Over It, Explicit Language, Honoring Bast, Incest, M/M, Rituals, Traditions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 18:07:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20393917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenieLacy/pseuds/QueenieLacy
Summary: T'Challa finally realizes that he's hopelessly in love with N'Jadaka





	Bast's Reward

**Author's Note:**

> Long Time No Update (lol)
> 
> If you read my T'Jadaka Cinderella AU, then you'll notice I borrowed some elements from that story and place them here. I hope you enjoy.

“I think N’Jadaka should do the holy dance.” Shuri shouts out to the adults sitting around the table.

“Excuse me?” N’Jadaka and Queen Mother Ramonda said, both bewildered by the suggestion. They looked at Shuri with wide eyes and raised eyebrows while she sat there with a smirk on his face.

The annual festival to honor and celebrate the panther goddess, Bast, was in a few weeks and the committee was gathered in the throne room to discuss the event details. T’Challa was present along with his mother and sister. Since T’Challa wasn’t married, N’Jadaka was forced to attend since he was the closest thing to a spouse. M’Baku was present to represent the Jabari, as always, and the Merchant Tribe Elder represented the rest of the Elders. W’Kabi sat on the other side of Shuri while a few other minor players, from all the tribes sat around the table as well. 

“I think that is an excellent idea, Princess Shuri.” M’Baku said loudly as the others muttered and whispered around the table. N’Jadaka quickly turned his head to see M’Baku smiling back at him, trolling his friend.

“Aye, why you even here? Yo’ people don’t believe in Bast.” N’Jadaka started as M’Baku smirked. “You don’t get a say.” He determined and M’Baku shook his head.

“The king said the Jabari would always have a seat at the table.” He reminded N’Jadaka. “So we will always have a say.” He added. 

N’Jadaka scoffed. “Now I know why yo’ people had to hide in them fuckin’ mountains, you Baboon.” He retorted.

“The Jabari do not hide.” M’Baku stated. “We chose to go to the mountains and I am the great Gorilla.”

N’Jadaka rolled his eyes. “Mmhmm, you keep tellin’ yo’self dat. Whateva makes you happy, you chimpanzee.”

Before M’Baku could retort, Queen Ramonda jumped in. “No, no. That would be unacceptable Shuri.” She said and N’Jadaka turned to look at the queen mother. “We couldn’t possibly honor Bast like that. How would she be pleased with a…” She stopped herself from speaking. Instead she let out a sigh and rubbed the back of her neck.

“A what?” N’Jadaka questioned her. “Speak your mind. You know I love it when you one hunnit wit me.” He added and waited for the queen to continue. She stayed silent and N’Jadaka let out a scoff. He knew she wouldn’t ruin her reputation by responding to him in front of everyone. 

“I believe Shuri is right. Bast would be pleased.” The Merchant Tribe Elder spoke up. N’Jadaka looked over at her, letting his eyes meet her’s. N’Jadaka still couldn’t figure her out. He knew the other elder’s didn’t like him, they made no effort to hide it, but he didn’t get that vibe from her. The Merchant Tribe Elder always looked at him with a neutral face and often asked him to speak up at meetings. He didn’t know if she liked him, or if she wanted to keep her enemies close.

T’Challa nodded as he leaned forward, toward his people. “Then, it is settled. N’Jadaka will perform the Umdaniso Ongcwele at the festival.” N’Jadaka whipped his head around so quick to look at T’Challa that he thought he would get whiplash.

“Excuse me.” He started. “Don’t I get a say in this? Can I veto?” N’Jadaka questioned.

T’Challa smirked at him before clearing his throat. “Now, let us discuss this year’s food options.” He continued on like N’Jadaka hadn’t said anything. N’Jadaka sighed and sat back in his chair as the meeting continued. He couldn’t shake the feeling that he had just been set up. 

The meeting continued for another hour before everyone was dismissed. Food, decorations, and other party details were finalized. N’Jadaka would begin his practice of the holy dance tomorrow afternoon. Everyone separated after the meeting and N’Jadaka followed T’Challa upstairs to their apartment. 

“Aye!” N’Jadaka yelled as they walked into the apartment. “What was that?” He asked as he followed T’Challa into the bedroom. 

“What was what?” The king asked as he moved to take off his robe to change into something more comfortable to lounge in. 

N’Jadaka scoffed. “What was what?” He mimicked T’Challa. “In the meeting, making me do that dance. You didn’t even ask me if I wanted to do it!” He argued as he watched T’Challa changed. 

T’Challa shrugged as he moved across the room to grab a loose shirt. “As king, you often have to do things you do not want to do.” He explained and then slipped on his shirt.

“Well, I ain’t king.” N’Jadaka stated. “And you didn’t even ask me if I can dance. What if I can’t dance? What chu’ gon’ do then? Bast just gonna strike me down.” He rattled off as T’Challa changed into his comfy pajama pants. 

The king sighed as he crossed the room to stand in front of N’Jadaka. He reached up and cupped the man’s face gentle. “N’Jadaka, I want you to do this.” He confessed. “This...is very important to me and I know Bast would be very pleased.” T’Challa explained before pressing a kiss to N’Jadaka’s lips. “I know you would do a great job. This is a high honor and you would prove my mother wrong.” He added and N’Jadaka chuckled at T’Challa’s comment about his mom.

“Okay.” N’Jadaka reluctantly agreed. “But don’t blame me when Bast brings a plague or some shit to Wakanda.” He added and T’Challa laughed. 

“I can agree to those terms.” The king agreed and then sealed it with a kiss. He pulled back and pressed his forehead to N’Jadaka’s. “Thank you...I will call for dinner to be brought to the room tonight.” He said before calling down to the kitchen with his beads. 

N’Jadaka sighed as he moved to change out of his clothes. He couldn’t believe he had actually agreed to this.

* * *

The next day, N’Jadaka started his dance practice for the festival. He always could dance, so he figured it wouldn’t be too hard. He wasn’t worried about learning the dance, he was a fast learner. If he was going to do something, he would do it right and do it well. T’Challa wanted him to do this and he didn’t want to disappoint him. 

N’Jadaka was escorted to the large ballroom in the afternoon. All of the furniture was cleared out so there was enough open space to dance. The Dora escorting him opened the door and N’Jadaka stepped inside. He was surprised to see the Merchant Tribe Elder standing in the middle of the room. He knew Wakanda’s technology and medical was light years ahead, but there was no way this old ass woman was going to teach him how to dance.

“N’Jadaka.” She greeted him. “I volunteered to monitor your progress for the king.” She explained and he nodded.

“In case I can’t get the steps.” He added for her and she nodded, giving him a small smile.

N’Jadaka looked the woman over before speaking again. “So...explain this to me, why did you go to bat for me?” He questioned and she gave him a confused look. N’Jadaka shook his head, forgetting the woman didn’t know American sayings. “Why did you agree and say I should be the one to do this dance?” He asked and the woman gave him a look of understanding. “You should have agreed with the queen mother because...she’s the queen mother. Instead, you agree with the princess and the Jabari chimp. Why? Why push for me to do this when you know most people here don’t like me. The queen mother has a hold bunch of power...and I’m just me.” He finished explaining.

N’Jadaka watched the Merchant Tribe Elder give him a real smile as she stepped toward him. When she was close enough, she reached up to pat his cheek with her hand. “Oh son, do not sell yourself short. You are more important than you know.” She spoke and pulled her hand back. “Bast will be most pleased with you.” She added and N’Jadaka was confused by her statement. 

“Bu-.” N’Jadaka stopped to turn around when he heard the door open. A young woman and a young man walked into the room. They announced they would be N’Jadaka’s dance teachers for the next few weeks. He nodded before turning back to the Elder. He moved to open his mouth, but she stopped him.

“We will talk later. Now, you must focus.” She said before moving away from him and toward a chair that she could sit in. N’Jadaka watched her walk away before turning his attention back to his teachers. A few minutes later, the music was played and they began to teach him the dance. 

The dance was a fast one, faster than what he was used to. He had great conditioning due to his fight training, but even he was out of breath at the end of the session. There were a lot of quick hip and feet movements to the beat of the drums that made him wonder what type of clothing he would have to wear. He was sure he would trip over anything that was too long. By the end of the first day of training, he was drenched in sweat and regretting his decision to do this. His teachers told him he did well, especially for the first day, and that they would see him tomorrow. He wanted to speak with the Elder but when he looked over, she was already gone so he exited the room and made his way to the king’s apartment.

N’Jadaka let out a loud sigh as he walked into the apartment. He spotted T’Challa sitting on the couch in the living room area. The king looked up at the man and smiled. “How was practice?” T’Challa asked and N’Jadaka huffed.

“I swear.” N’Jadaka started. “If yo dick wasn’t so good, I’d fuckin’ quit this shit.” He explained and T’Challa laughed. 

“Well, I can make it up to you with my dick.” The king answered and N’Jadaka turned on his heels to come back to the living room.

“Nah, I’m too tired to get dicked down.” N’Jadaka explained. “We ain’t fuckin’ until this shit ova.” He added before leaving to go shower and get ready for bed. “Have ‘em bring me some food!” He yelled before disappearing inside the bathroom.

“Fuck…” T’Challa swore under his breath after N’Jadaka left. He wanted N’Jadaka to perform the dance, but he didn’t want it to get in the way of their sex life. He sighed and shook his head. He would have to sacrifice for Bast. He knew the Panther Goddess would reward him ten times over. The king grabbed his beads and ordered food for his lover before relaxing back on the couch. He had a good feeling about this festival. 

* * *

The weeks passed quickly and it was finally time for the festival. The palace was buzzing with excitement as they prepped the grounds for the celebration. The festival would take place outside under the night sky, so the royal gardens were transformed from the normal state into a den that the Panther Goddess would approve of. Fairy lights hung from the trees and lighted Bast statues were placed all around the grounds. The thrones for the royal family was set up in front of the dance floor that was created for N’Jadaka’s dance. The king insisted the dance floor was safe and leveled for N’Jadaka so they fussed over the flooring until they absolutely had to move on to other projects to set up.

Inside the royal place, the royal family spent the day relaxing and getting ready for the festival. T’Challa and N’Jadaka had breakfast with Shuri and Ramonda, the older woman still not happy about N’Jadaka’s position in the festival. T’Challa ignored his mother’s attitude and had a happy breakfast with N’Jadaka and Shuri. After breakfast, the family went their separate ways. T’Challa and N’Jadaka went back to their apartments. T’Challa still had some work to do so he did that while N’Jadaka lay across him on the couch. 

After a few hours, there was a knock on the door. N’Jadaka sat up but T’Challa stopped him. “I’ll get it.” T’Challa said and stood from the couch, walking quickly over the door and opening it. “Elder.” He greeted the Merchant Tribe Elder and quickly nodded the few people behind her.

“I am here to collect N’Jadaka.” She explained and T’Challa squinted his eyes in confusion.

“Uh, isn’t it early?” T’Challa questioned. There was still a few hours until the start of the festival. 

“No, it isn’t.” She answered and the king nodded. 

“Okay, I will collect N’Jadaka.” T’Challa said and she shook her head.

“I will get him.” She said before letting herself into the apartment. T’Challa quickly moved out of the way so the Elder could move freely into the space. He moved behind her until they were in the living room. N’Jadaka was initially confused at the Elder’s presence but she quickly explained why she was here. He knew there was no arguing with the old woman, so N’Jadaka got off the couch and followed her out of the room. 

“I will see you later.” T’Challa said and gave N’Jadaka a quick kiss.

“See ya.” N’Jadaka replied before going off with the Merchant Tribe Elder. T’Challa watched N’Jadaka walk out of the room, the door slamming behind him. He sighed before going back to his paperwork. He tried not to worry about N’Jadaka, his rational mind knew the man was okay, but he couldn’t stop his mind from wandering every now and then. Was the Elder taking care of him? Was he being fed? Bathed? 

His thoughts were interrupted when he heard another knock. T’Challa stopped what he was doing to open his door. The palace workers were there to get him ready for the festival. He allowed them into the apartment and watched them move around the room. He was soon taken into the bathroom where a bathe was made. The king stripped himself of his clothes and stepped into the bathe. He cleaned himself and then allowed himself to relax in the water. He stayed in the bathe until a worker came to get him. 

T’Challa dried himself off and oiled up his body for moving into the bedroom. He was then dressed in his festival outfit. He wore deep purple loose pants and a robe that matched. The robe was decorated with two thick silver stripes going down each side of the buttons. Silver stars dotted around the robe and it made it seem as if the robe was sparkling. 

A panther headdress was placed on his head. The panther headdress wasn’t made from a real panther head, it would be disrespectful to Bast to kill a panther for decoration. The panther head was made of vibranium and diamonds were used for the eyes. Diamond dust was set all over to head to make it sparkle and shine. A fake panther jaw was placed under his jaw and connected to the head, so it appeared his face was opening out of a panther’s mouth. Small diamonds were used to mimic panther teeth. 

Once he was finished dressing, he was led out of his apartment and down to the festival that was already on going. He was announced and led out into the gardens. The people saluted him as he sat down on his throne. Once the king acknowledged them, they all went back to the festivities. 

“You look wonderful sister.” He said to her as she approached him. She was dressed in a long dark blue skirt and white top that showed off her arms. Silver jewelry covered her neck and wrist, and a dark blue cloth wrapped beautifully around her head. 

“Thanks.” She said and twirled to show off the skirt. “Could have done without the headwrap.” She added and he nodded. 

“Me too.” He said in reference to the panther head. He smiled as his mother joined then in their conversation. She was wearing blue as well, but a lighter blue dress that dragged along the ground. She wore a blue head wrap to match her dress and her arms were covered buy a shawl. 

“You look great mother.” He said.

“As do you son.” Ramonda smiled at her son. Shuri rubbed her hands together as he bounced on her feet.

“I can’t wait for N’Jadaka’s dance.” She admitted and T’Challa ignored his mother’s frown.

“Me too.” He added.

“I have a bet with M’Baku on when N’Jadaka will mess up.” She confessed.

“Shuri!” T’Challa exclaimed and she shrugged. 

“What?” She questioned. “It is all in good fun.”

“He better not mess up.” Ramonda said. “Much has happened to this family, we do not need an angry Bast.” She added and frowned at her son. She still didn’t know what he saw in that boy. 

The family looked up when they heard the rumble of a drum. That was the signal that the holy dance was about to start. “Looks like we will not have to wait long.” He said and the woman nodded before moving to take their places. Ramonda sat to his direct right while Shuri sat a chair over to his left, leaving the chair on his direct left empty for N’Jadaka. He would sit there after the dance was done. The king watched as the other musicians quickly sat up and then sat back to enjoy the dance.

* * *

“Oh, Imma vomit.” N’Jadaka warned as he let out a sigh. He tried to breathe deeply to calm his nerves, but he was too nervous.

“You will not vomit.” The Elder ordered as they stood behind the tall bushes. “Everything will be fine...Besides, we do not have time to redress you.” She added. N’Jadaka was dressed in sheer black harem pants. The ankles of the pants hand elastic in them so they would fit tight to his ankles. Both pant legs had a long slit up the outside from the ankle to the hip, showing off his legs and thighs. He wore tiny black shorts under the sheer pants to cover his private parts. 

He was shirtless but his torso wasn’t bare. Designs were painted on his chest using silver paint. White paint was used to paint intricate swirls on his arms and black paint was used to paint a small panther head on his cheek. A number of silver chains hung around his neck and his wrist were covered in silver bangles. He wore a diamond ankle bracelet on both ankles and he wore what they called the Goddess Headpiece on his head. Every holy dancer was required to wear the headpiece.

It was a silver head chain that wrapped around his head. There was a middle chain that ran down the center of his head and clipped to his hair so the head chain would not move. The front of the band split into two, so there were two rows of diamonds with two large diamonds in the center of each row. In the center, laid a large pearl that hung and fell between his eyebrows. 

“Elder.” A worker called out. “It is time.” 

“You will do great son.” The Elder said and then rubbed his back. 

“I hope so.” 

The musicians started to play and T’Challa knew it was time. He looked over and saw the Merchant Tribe Elder moving through the crowd which meant N’Jadaka was in place. He heard rustling in the bushes and looked forward, waiting for N’Jadaka to come out. 

A second later the music slowed down and the bushes parted. N’Jadaka stepped out and T’Challa had to grip his arm rest to stop himself from getting up. His lover looked beautiful under the spotlight and when the man started to move...he knew N’Jadaka would be able to pull this but this was more than he expected. He truly was one with the music. Every movement flowed. There was no stiffness or robotics to him. It looked as if he had been a professional dancer his whole life.

N’Jadaka closed his eyes and took a deep breath before he started to dance. He pretended there was no one else there except T’Challa. He pretended he was dancing for the man and not for Bast and everyone in attendance. He moved with the music, letting the drums guide his feet and hips. The strings moved his arms as he counted every step in his head. He would miss none and as soon as it started, it was over. He finished to a great applause from the crowd. He finally allowed his eyes to open and the connected with T’Challa’s

He watched as the king stood from his throne and everyone became silent. N’Jadaka’s breathed heavily as the man approached him, like a panther patiently hunting its prey. When the king finally stood before him, T’Challa reached up to cup his face. 

T’Challa didn’t know what had come over him but something inside of him screamed at him to get up and go to N’Jadaka. As soon as the man was finished with the dance, he was on his feet and walking to him. T’Challa looked into his eyes and cupped his face. “You were amazing, N’Jadaka.” He spoke.

_ ‘I love you’  _

T’Challa smiled before leaning in to kiss N’Jadaka. He gave the man passionate kiss, hoping the man would feel his love through it. T’Challa reluctantly pulled back, remembering they were in front of a crowd, and dropped his hands. He stepped back and pointed to his lover. “N’Jadaka!” He yelled and the crowd cheered him. 

“Oh Holy Goddess Bast! Please accept our dance as a sign of love and worship of you! Please grant favor upon Wakanda forever!” The priest shouted and everyone cheers. The festival ramped back up again, with people eating and dancing. N’Jadaka left to go change while T’Challa went back to his throne.

“Nice kiss.” M’Baku teased him. “Where is the princess? She must pay on her bet. I said he would not mess up.” M’Baku chuckled and T’Challa shrugged. 

“She is probably in the crowd...what does she owe you anyway?”T’Challa questioned.

“A case of squash. I love squash.” M’Baku answered before walking off to find Shuri.

It wasn’t long before N’Jadaka rejoined the party. He wore a black pants and a black robe that was open to reveal his shirtless chest. The robe was decorated in gold accents and a gold chain hung from his neck. He wore a gold headpiece on his head. The gold band circled his head and was covered in different gems. He moved over to T’Challa and took the seat to his left.

“You couldn’t stand all of that silver, could you?” T’Challa teased.

“You know it ain’t my thing.” N’Jadaka replied.

T’Challa smiled and grabbed N’Jadaka’s closest hand. “Thank you.” He said and raised N’Jadaka’s hands to his lips, kissing the top of it. “I know I pushed you into this.”

N’Jadaka shrugged. “Sometimes we gotta do things we don’t wanna do for the good of our people.” N’Jadaka repeated what he said at the start of this process. “But don’t ask me to do this shit next year cuz it’s stressful as fuck.” N’Jadaka added and T’Challa let out a laugh. 

“Don’t you laugh at me, I’m serious.” N’Jadaka exclaimed. “That is a lot of pressure. To know you gon get struck down if you get the steps wrong. A nigga was stressed.” He further explained. T’Challa’s chuckled died down as he turned toward the man.

“N’Jadaka…” He trailed off as he leaned in to him. The words ‘I love you’ got stuck in his throat not because he didn’t want to say them, but because he didn’t know how N’Jadaka would react. His love wasn’t good with emotions. Even still he wasn’t open and didn’t like to be vulnerable. He cleared his throat. “I will make sure you are de-stressed later.” He said and threw the man a wink. It was N’Jadaka’s turn to chuckle.

“N’Jadaka!” They looked over to see Shuri and M’Baku coming over to them. “You did so well!” She said before giving him a hug.

“She betted that you would mess up.” M’Baku mentioned. 

“Hey, quiet!” She yelled back.

T’Challa watched as N’Jadaka laughed with M’Baku and Shuri. He knew he never wanted to stop hearing that laugh and he never wanted anyone else by his side. He loved N’Jadaka and in that moment, Bast made everything clear for him. N’Jadaka would be his husband, royal consort, father of his children, best friend and his everything. N’Jadaka would be the king of his life and he would allow the man to rule over him.

He was right about his sacrifice. Bast rewarded him ten times over.


End file.
